The Chosen Duo
by Akid4ever
Summary: There are always two sides to every story, but there are also different levels of the same story. This is when they over lap and when there are two can the true hero be the best that they can be.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear day, bright blue sky and little fluffy clouds that made people smile. All in all it was the setting of the perfect summer day. The weather was a nice warm, but breezy day that would make many people smile in having such good luck at having a picture perfect example of the perfect day. Luciano Armani Black was not one to be the one smiling. His old man had broken out of Azkaban, and this would mean that he was coming here soon. I was his son and technically, The Lord Black, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. And that is a very bad thing going as Malfoy's father was constantly trying to draw up agreements and such.

That greedy bastard was only after his wealth and his seats in the Wizenagomet. It was kind of very sad that he was trying to outsmart a sixteen year old. But the head Malfoy was never that smart to begin with and it wasn't going to change any time soon. Luciano Black was like a one of a kind wizard. He was very good looking and very smart. He was athletic, but he wasn't the skinniest and many people had missed judged him for that. As of his last weighing he weighed about 178 lbs. or was it 179 lbs. He was not 100 percent sure, that would be something to look in to. He had raven black hair, and unlike his dad, he didn't have brown eyes. He had his mom's eyes, a sterling grayish green.

He had slightly tanned skin that made him look more Greek than a Brit. He had been sorted to Ravenclaw, he had a little happier than he had when he was 6 and he found out he parents' names. His mom had been Rosie Black nee Camacho, and his father is the man known as Sirius Black. It was not as bad as it seemed, his dad is or was rich and the best part is that no one was there to tell him right from wrong and let's just say that it wasn't the best idea, it let him dictate what his opinion was/ is.

Luciano would never admit it a lot loud, but it hurt him growing up alone, but his mom had only been there until he was three, it wasn't the best, but it was also more than he could say about his dad, at least she was around. He had taken a trip to the Alley and had seen The Boy Who Lived. It disgusted him that many people who warship him, did not even know the complete story.

Luciano had a better picture than mist, but that too was only a vague description of the true events that had taken place on that horrible day. It was something that there was no running away as it would follow Luciano through his life and into the next if you asked him is opinion.

Luciano had just shown up and looked down at his watch and saw that it was still 20 minutes until the train was scheduled to leave the station. It had unnerved him that he saw a man that he would always remember sitting in the only compartment that he was willing to sit in. It was one of his father's dearest friends, the man was Remus Lupin. A man that had somewhat taken care of him for t5he first couple of years on his own, but it hadn't lasted like Luciano had hoped. It had been a great deal of pain that the man that he had come to love like a father had told him that he couldn't take care of him anymore. It was that day that he had gotten very cold and almost completely stopped smiling.

Remus had taken the time to check up on him and make time for him on his birthday and other important days, as long as it wasn't on the night of a full moot day that he had gotten very cold and almost completely stopped smiling. Remus had taken the time to check up on him and make time for him on his birthday and other important days, as long as it wasn't on the night of a full moon. Luciano settled into the seat beside Lupin and couldn't help, but smirk. It was going to be a really good year; the man sleeping beside him had some of the best knowledge on the defense against the dark arts. It warmed his heart that it would be him that would be teaching him again.

Then, Luciano remembered why he hadn't continued teaching him. It was of little matter, but he still thought of it sometimes. Luciano signed and with bored look, looked at his watch to see that the train left in ten minutes. He had begun a silence count down, when the door slide open and in walked the Golden Trio. He looked at the three and with a monotone voice asked "What do you three half pints want?" They looked around slightly nervous at seeing a teen that looked to about 16 maybe 17. It was Harry that was able to gather his courage to ask "Can we sit here? All the other compartments are full".

Luciano looked on with a very bored look and nodded his OK. The tree scrambled in and was about to try to lift their trunks, when they floated out of their hands and up on the storage rack. The three looked in amaze that Luciano hadn't used a wand or even spoke. Luciano had by the looks of it fallen asleep, just like the man next to him. Hermione looked around, as if looking for something.

Whatever it was, it never came and after 30 minutes into the train ride, Luciano had awakened looking as fresh as someone who slept for the full 8 hours. Luciano had looked at Hermione with an intense stare that lasted a few seconds, then pasted to Ron, then finally to Harry. Luciano finally spoke for the first time in almost 45 minutes. The words were directed at Hermione. Luciano said "What were you looking for? The owl, well you are surely mistaken, I live by myself".

The three looked so surprised that anyone could live by themselves. It was Ron that spoke up this time, "How do you do anything like cooking, cleaning, and shopping done all by yourself". Luciano let out a deep chuckle, and said with a confidence and energy that he had not shown before, "I am rich, so money is no problem, I take care of myself and do everything for myself. I don't need my mother wiping my behind even if she was still alive." The three once again, were imitating fish, looked saddened by the news, but it was Hermione that felt the need to ask "How did she die? What of your family, your dad?" Luciano face had taken a very serious turn and said "My mom died on Halloween about 12 years ago, my dad went to prison for some misunderstanding due to Lord Moldeywarts." The three Griffindors looked ready to die from laughing or was it the look of shock at what the sixth had said. Hermione, then after laughing for a couple of minutes said "What do you mean on Halloween 12 years ago, how did she die? Was it an accident or something...?"

The questions had rained on, but Luciano had looked on with slightly put off, but mostly annoyed as hell. Who was this little snot nosed brat butting into his life, she was not a friend, but a random person. Before Luciano had the chance to blow up at Hermione which everyone wanted, it wasn't for the best that she be crushed by the magical titan, but it seemed that fated had decided that Harry Potter needed Hermione or something like that because, the train stopped.

Luciano looked out the window and saw the forests that usually surround Hogwarts. If you looked closely you would see that the window had frost covering it. Luciano was watching closely and had taken his wand form his holster. Luciano stand up super-fast and turned to the three heroes-to-be and said "Stay behind me, if you want to come at all".

The three looked at each other and stood up and made to follow Luciano, but the door to their part of the train opened and a dark cloaked figure glided toward them. Harry looked to Luciano, but he did see the figure. Luciano seemed to be hearing something and was covering his ears. Now that Harry thought about it, he seemed to hear something too. Harry couldn't stop hearing some lady that he felt was very important to him, scream "Not him, anybody but him…" It was painful to him and with each scream, he felt weak. It was so cold, he never felt so cold and sad. The figure as about 10 feet from him and he was about to fall when something was forced in to his mouth. He didn't have the strength to fight, so he bit down and tasted chocolate.

His strength had returned enough for he to stay wake, but the screams still were draining him as fast as ever. He saw Luciano who was super pale instead of tan, had a huge chocolate bar in his hands, with a slab held out to him. Luciano then bites, the other slab and regained a little bit of color. The figure was about 3 feet and was getting closer and with what looked like the last of his strength Luciano gripped his wand and called out "Expecto Patronum".

A huge silvery panther leaped out of his wand and roared with power, the figure glided out of the door that he came through with such speed, you would think that someone had lit it on fire. Luciano let out a sign and walked shaking to their compartment and collapsed in the seat next to the awaking man.

Harry looked at him with awe and found himself following his lead and collapsing in the seat across from the duo and felt for the first time and this train ride, relief that he had met the teen named Luciano Black. One of the worst things in life that he had experienced was the making new friends that were true friends; Luciano had done more for him than many of his friends had done for him in the almost three years that they had been friends. The worst part is that the Sixth Year across from him was one of the people that he had met that had treated him like everyone else, it was a nice feeling and rights there and then, Luciano Black had made himself a new friend.

With Albus Dumbledore

'It was maybe for the best that the mighty coldish Luciano had met the golden-hearted Harry Potter as they were like polar opposites and if it could stop either one of them from making mistakes, then who was I to interfere in his friendships. Harry just had to be ready to make the sacrifice when the time was right and if Luciano was still around, then he would easily finish off Tom as he was model Battle Mage in power terms.

Even if it was unwanted and the best part is that now the world and universe was on the right path and many of the people that would make an enemy out of the two were in for a ruder waking when they finally realized what they would unleash upon themselves and the people that would support them. The Boy Who Lived and the Black heir, it was asking for trouble when the universe put these two together.

I just hope that they two don't change to much as Luciano is a wild card and could easily derail his plans for the future if he didn't influence Harry in the right way. After all, this was all for the future of the greater good.'

Those were the thought of the great Albus Dumbledore as he sat in the headmaster's office and used the headmaster's view to see everything that happens in the school and on the train.

Albus let out a sign and started to form a plan that would get the mighty Luciano Black to allow Sirius Black back in to the family house. It was going to take a miracle, but with Harry Potter and Luciano Black together, no dark lord would stand a single chance against the two. Maybe, Luciano would play a hand in training Harry Potter and with that they might win the war that had yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time On The Chosen Duo_

"_Luciano said "What were you looking for? The owl, well you are surely mistaken, I live by myself."__  
__Scene Break _

_"I am rich, so money is no problem; I take care of myself and do everything for myself. I don't need my mother wiping my behind even if she was still alive."__  
__Scene Break_

_Luciano looked out the window and saw the forests that usually surround Hogwarts. If you looked closely you would see that the window had frost covering it.__  
__Scene Break_

_Luciano seemed to be hearing something and was covering his ears. Now that Harry thought about it, he seemed to hear something too. Harry couldn't stop hearing some lady that he felt was very important to him, scream.__  
__Scene Break_

_'Even if it was unwanted and the best part is that now the world and universe was on the right path and many of the people that would make an enemy out of the two were in for a ruder waking when they finally realized what they would unleash upon themselves and the people that would support them. The Boy Who Lived and the Black heir, it was asking for trouble when the universe put these two together.' Those were the thought of the great Albus Dumbledore_

Now onward with the story:

With Luciano passed out like a bear during winter and the newly awaken Remus Lupin, the 3 third years walked back into their compartment on the train after an ushering motion form the newly awaken professor. Hermione was the first to enter the booth and sit across from the teacher and Ron and Harry rushed to sit next to her in case of any danger. After all 3 heads are better than one, well not if you are a Gryffindor. Remus looked at the trio and asked "How is that you have come to know Luciano Black?" The trio looked at the sleepy teen that didn't look like he was the son of the criminal Black, but then again, not ever thing is as it seems.

Harry was the first to answer or say anything that made sense from the 3 and said "We came to this compartment because it was the only one that was free and he saw that he was here with you while you were sleeping. The question that we should be asking is 'How do you know him, Professor?" Remus looked amused, while Hermione looked like it was the worst thing that she ever heard: To Question A Teacher. Remus looks at the still sleeping teen, then back to the Trio and said "It isn't my place to tell you, but if Luciano tells you, it means that you, Harry are ready for the secret of all secrets, that he made me take an Unbreakable Vow to not tell anyone without his permission.

The rest of the train ride was sent in silence due to the mention of the secret that Luciano knew about Harry and what it could be. Right as the train started to slow; Luciano awoke with a yawn and with a lazy flick of his left and his robes were on his body. The trio looked at the silence and wand less magic was awe. Luciano looked at Ron who was on the verge of begging for Luciano to do it to him and Luciano hated begging.

In fact there were only 2 things in the world that Luciano hated: first was Begging and the Second was Fan girls. Those 2 went hand in hand due to the fact that there were many guys that had begging fan girls.

/Across Multiple Dimensions- many guys started to sneeze and shiver, causing the fan girls to find them/

Luciano quickly pulled out his wand and with a quick swirl, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all wearing their robes and Remus' shabby robes were repaired and looked as if they were just brought. Remus let out a chuckle and slapped Luciano on the back and ruffled his hair. Luciano sent him a mock glare and stood up; surprising the trio, because as soon as he stood up, the train came to a stop and Luciano gave them a confused look before giving them the come on gesture.

Hermione hopped off her chair and followed Luciano, because she was interested in finding if there was any way that maybe he could teach her how to do any of the complex magic that she just saw him perform. As they exited the train, Luciano transfigured a paper clip into a kindergarten rope and handed it to them so that they could stay together. As they arrived at a carriage and Luciano was turning as pale as before and it was probably due to all the magic that he was performing.

They sat in the carriage and as the 4 of them started to get comfortable, a small blonde girl with an upside down magazine and pink glasses that had blue lenses and eye lash-looking things on the brow of the glasses. Luciano called out to her with a "Luna" and she looked up at him and with a dreamily nice smile turned around and started to climb into the carriage. Ron got up and sat next to Luciano facing Harry and Hermione, so that Luna would be able to sit across form Luciano and the Golden Trio would be able to converse.

After Luna completely climbed into the carriage, she gave Luciano a hug and a magazine that Harry saw was called The Quibbler. Luna and Luciano started to talk about their summers and what not. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and the felt a bit of awkward coming on from sitting there listening to 2 people having a conversation. After about 10 minutes into the conversation, Hermione felt the need to interrupt with a fake sneeze/cough thing and Luciano looked slightly sad, about not being able to finish his conversation, and chalked it up to them being awkward about listening to people that they don't really know have a talk that they couldn't talk about.\

Harry and Ron, who for Gryffindors, were already looking for a place to shield themselves with and Hermione just glance that them with an annoyed look and looked at Luciano and saw a small silver and purple badge that had a purple raven that that a silver P inside of its body.

Hermione, now a bit more fearful of Luciano, asked "You're a Prefect, how is it that someone like you can be a Prefect!?" Luna was the first to speak "It's because they don't trust him and are trying to find a way that they can monitor the Black Heir." Hermione looked furious at the thought of a teacher doing anything wrong. Before, she could go on the rant from Hell, Luciano flicked him wand at her and she went silent and no matter how much she yelled and screamed, it didn't matter as seeing as she didn't know how to cat silently.

Harry looked on with Interest and turned to Ron and said, "Why don't we just do that in the first place?" Luciano let out a laugh, before suddenly standing up and hopping over the carriage door, to the horror of others. It was then that they realized that they were at the castle and felt a little foolish for their lack of attention of their surroundings.

As the 5 of them went up to the castle and through the front doors into the main hall, a small little owl hooted and flew toward them and landed on Luciano's out stretched arm. After taking the letter tied to the right talon and reading it, he spun around and Harry saw something that nearly gave him a heart attack. Under, the smooth bangs of Luciano's hair, on his forehead, there was a scar Identical to the one that he had. Luciano seemed not to notice and started to walk back to a hallway that they passed before saying "I have to meet someone, it's Ok, go on without me." As he walked off, they could do anything, but shrug and continue to walk to the Great Hall and prepare for the welcome Feast.

Luciano continued to walk down the hall and only stopped when he encountered a girl who name was Melanie Perez, whose dad was from Spain and Mom from Wales. Melanie looked at Luciano and smiled before walking passed him. That was only after, she turned around and gave is butt a quick slap and then continued to walk. Luciano, just groaned at how his ex-girlfriend, did NOT know how to take no for an answer. Luciano walked up to a gargoyle that was guarding a stairway and looked at him.

Luciano, then said "Hello, how are you, Mr. Gayle? I hope you had a great break, because this school is crazy." The gargoyle looked at him and snorted, before moving, to allow Luciano access to the stairway. Luciano walked up the spiral staircase and came to a door and knock. A voice on the other side, said "Enter" and Luciano entered to see the Headmaster Dumbledore staring at him, with the piercingly twinkling blue eyes, before saying "I believe that we have much to talk about, don't we, Mr. Black?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time on the Chosen Duo_

_Luciano continued to walk down the hall and only stopped when he encountered a girl who name was Melanie Perez, whose dad was from Spain and Mom from Wales. Melanie looked at Luciano and smiled before walking passed him. That was only after, she turned around and gave his butt a quick slap and then continued to walk. Luciano, just groaned at how his ex-girlfriend, did NOT know how to take no for an answer. Luciano walked up to a gargoyle that was guarding a stairway and looked at him._

_Luciano, then said "Hello, how are you, Mr. Gayle? I hope you had a great break, because this school is crazy." The gargoyle looked at him and snorted, before moving, to allow Luciano access to the stairway. Luciano walked up the spiral staircase and came to a door and knock. A voice on the other side, said "Enter" and Luciano entered to see the Headmaster Dumbledore staring at him, with the piercingly twinkling blue eyes, before saying "I believe that we have much to talk about, don't we, Mr. Black?"_

This Time

Luciano looked at the powerful headmaster and let out a sign because he knew what was coming. Dumbledore point to the chair in front of his desk and as Luciano sat down, leaned back into his seat. Luciano withdrew his wand and tapped the chair and it became a blue and bronze striped plush recliner that had the Ravenclaw crest on both armrest, and got into a mini staring contest with Dumbledore, that lasted only a few seconds before both cracked a smile.

Luciano was the first to speak, "Professor, I have noticed that there has been some crazy reactions from the reactor." Dumbledore mused over the information for a few seconds before replying with "Well not sure what you want from it, its job is to merely react." Luciano let out a chuckle, before a serious look came on his face and he looked at Dumbledore and said "What type of game are you trying to play here? Do you believe that I wouldn't notice the compulsion charms all around my compartment that were keyed in to those 3 griffins? You need to stop play the chess master and start preparing him for what is to come."

Dumbledore let out a sign, before looking down and looking his 100 plus years and Luciano's anger started to fade, the next words that came out of Dumbledore's mouth made him completely calm. "Luciano, you have been given the chance to run around here and have the fun that you felt that you were denied, NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GROW UP, YOU ACT AS IF YOU DON'T RUN A HOUSE. YOU WILL HELP LEAD THIS WAR ..." Dumbledore was cut off as Luciano flicked his wand at him and silenced him,

Luciano looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said "You think you understand me? You think that you can boss me around? I have news for you, Dumbledore the future rest on not my shoulders, not yours and most certainly not Harry's. You let that man you call a professor take his grudge on my dad that I haven't met, but you expect me to help you. You want me to help you prepare him to fight in a war that is years away? DUMBLEDORE, YOU HAVE LET YOU POWER GO TO YOU HEAD, YOU FORGET WHO HOLDS MORE MAGICAL POWER … I will have him a 6th Year level by the end of the year and by next year he will be ready because by next year if he isn't ready then the war is over before it started."

With that being said Luciano, got up out of his chair and tapped it turning it back to normal, and moved to leave, but once he got his hand on the handle looked back at Dumbledore and said "You have to remove the suppressor, or he will die by the end of the year." Feeling that judging by the paling of Dumbledore's face, he didn't know that, Luciano continued to leave and after the door slammed shut and the teen had exited the staircase, Dumbledore let out a breathe that he didn't know that he was holding. Dumbledore did NOT want get into a fight with the new Lord Black, the 17 year old, 6th year was a rare case of magic being used at a young age, and becoming more potent at a young age, that when it was maturing, it became a super powerful well of endless magic.

Another thing that startled him was that, Luciano knew of the suppressor that he put on Harry, when he was a baby and left with his aunt and uncle, but that was so that he wouldn't become like Luciano, because according to James and Lily, Harry as a baby used bits of magic like summoning things and changing the colors of things that he didn't like. Harry would grow to be too powerful to control and when the time came to take a dive for the greater good, he would question the plan and that isn't what is needed... The game changer in his plan for the future was the person known as Luciano Armani Black, he knew things that were kept in secret from the world. The brat was someone who was powerful physically, mentally, and sadly magically for he would have been a great pawn, but he was a many dreamed of. Even, Snape had nothing negative to say about the Black kid, all the teacher only reported nice things. Rubbing his temples, Dumbledore felt another headache coming on for thinking of the Black kid and the changes, he was causing.

As Dumbledore was trying to find a way to control the fate of powerful students, Luciano was rejoining the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall as the last of the sorting took place and he sat next to his long time best friend and ex-girlfriend Meleanie Perez who tried to fill him in on the sorting, but like most of the time, Luciano tuned everything out and looked toward the Gryffindor Table to see Harry Potter looking his way. Luciano couldn't help, but think 'I have to save him from the same future that I had to suffer through.' And as the feast came to an end, Luciano felt a cool shiver go up his spine and turned to see 3 Slytherins, behind him and noticed his small cousin and his two gorilla followers. Luciano was not in the mood to deal with these stupid kids.

Draco Malfoy stepped forward and said in an arrogant and condescending tone "Listen here Black, I don't know how you managed to get head of the Black House, but I demand that you hand it over or else." Luciano let out a laugh that drew the attention of a group of students on their way to bed and said "You think that you can order me around? You fool, the Malfoys married into the Black House and all the "Honor" you guys have is because of my House and if you want to be cast out, be my guest."

Luciano turned around and continued to walk up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower when he felt heat rushing toward his back and turned around while pulling out his wand and smacking the spell to the side and noticed that it was a cutting curse and Luciano looked at Draco and smiled. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him with a look of amazement and then horror as Luciano leveled his wand at them and a yell was hear as Luciano's eyes went from the green to pitch black and Luciano started to speak in Latin "Vos imprudentes estis humiliavi ira Domini nigrum. Et dicitis in Beelzebub me ejicere domo Malfoy sanguinem in domibus inimicitiae Goyle et Crabbe!"

Which translate into "You, fools you have brought down the wrath of Lord Black. I cast out the house of Malfoy and call a blood feud on the houses or Goyle and Crabbe!" Everyone looked at Luciano with fear as he just made the Malfoy name, just that a name. Draco level his wand and started to speak "Avada Keda …" was as far as he got before Luciano thought 'Ascendio' while pointing at Draco who flew to the top of the ceiling and hit his head, knocking him out in the process. Luciano then levitated him toward the other 2 Slytherins and tossed him at them.

Luciano turned around and started to walk when his name was called and he turned to see Snape looking right into his eyes, trying to enter his mind. Luciano looked at him and set him on fire in his mind and watched as Snape's eyes turned a little red in the pupil, but Snape pulled out before any real damage was done. Snape looked at him and said "Luciano that will be 200 points from Ravenclaw and detention for shall we say the next 3 months and to make it even no Hosmeade visits from the rest of the year." A laugh was hear and Snape turned to see his least favorite coworker, Minerva McGonagall, who looked at him and said "Well, it seems only right that those 3 get the same punishment and I think another 50 points each for attacking someone from behind."

Snape looked at Luciano who just shrugged and yawned as he was tired and looked around and noticed all the other professors were nodding with it and said "Fine, I restore all of the punishments and I am sorry for the misunderstanding." Everyone could feel the amount of hate that flowed out of Snape at that moment and McGonagall said "I will restore the punishments, but the 50 points apiece stays as they attacked another student in front of the entire school." She turned to the students and said "Now, everyone off to bed, NOW!" as they heard her yelling, the students ran off to their common rooms and she turned to Crabbe and Goyle and said "Take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing and return to you common rooms now."

Her tone left little room for argument and they nodded as they grabbed Draco and left. That Night at a Staff Meeting: Snape looked at Dumbledore and said "We need to do something about Black, he is a threat to all of the students here." McGonagall looked at Flitwick and who in turn said "Yes, he is a threat." Everyone in the meeting looked at him and he said "Are we not talking about Sirus Black, the man who killed one of his best friends and 13 muggles?" Snape looked murderous at this and said "No, the spawn of that man." Flitwick looked at him and said "Is it because the damage that he caused to the ceiling with young Malfoy who made to attack him, because I fixed the ceiling." Most had a smile on their faces and Snape looked at them and said "Between him and Potter, there is so much damage that goes on in this school that they should be expelled."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "You want me to expel the Black heir who is the new Lord of Black, because you can't get over a grudge that is almost 2 decades old. Severus, I am afraid that Luciano made a point in my office earlier today, if you make one more comment about either one of the students' father, I will be forced to sack you." Snape looked outraged at hearing this, but Dumbledore said "I will not let you continue to treat them as you wish you could Sirus and James. It is time that you grow up. If this matter is brought to my attention one more time, is swear that you will have time dealing with Sirus Black as I will give his son complete will to handle you in whatever matter that he feels is appropriate, Good night."

Luciano goes toe to toe with Dumbledore, and makes him make Snape act like an adult and what is so important about the knowledge that Luciano wants and what does Harry and Luciano have that connects them. This was a must as Luciano was starting to become a small, but manageable problem that needed to nipped in the butt.


	4. Chapter 4

A recap of the last chapter of The Chosen Duo:

"_Luciano turned around and started to walk when his name was called and he turned to see Snape looking right into his eyes, trying to enter his mind. Luciano looked at him and set him on fire in his mind and watched as Snape's eyes turned a little red in the pupil, but Snape pulled out before any real damage was done. Snape looked at him and said "Luciano that will be 200 points from Ravenclaw and detention for shall we say the next 3 months and to make it even no Hosmeade visits from the rest of the year."_

_TCD-TCD_

_Snape looked outraged at hearing this, but Dumbledore said "I will not let you continue to treat them as you wish you could Sirus and James. It is time that you grow up. If this matter is brought to my attention one more time, is swear that you will have time dealing with Sirus Black as I will give his son complete will to handle you in whatever matter that he feels is appropriate, Good night." "_

This time:

Snape stormed to the Slytherin common room and quickly scanned the room for Draco Malfoy and after finding him said in a no nonsense tone "Everyone who is not Draco Malfoy, leave the common room, NOW!" With his emotion slipping up a little from under his mask, everyone fled the room away from their angry Head of House. As Crabbe and Goyle, left and only Snape and Draco were left in the room, Snape pulled out his wand and said "Muffliato". Snape looked at Draco and said "You, Mr. Malfoy have messed around and used your father's name to get your way around this school for going on to the third year. I hope for your sake that you can live without the power that your father wielded by marrying into the Black family."

Draco looked at Snape with an arrogance and said "That will mean little as I plan on becoming the next Lord Black and will cast that fifthly traitor out on his arse. I should be the Heir to the Black family, not some orphan who has no idea of the power he has at his control" Snape looked at Draco and said "How do you plan on that as YOU are casted out of the Black Family and now stand only on the money the Malfoy family has after paying the Bride Fee."

Draco looked at Snape with a look of disbelieve and said "What, how is it that possible. My father is a great man …" Snape cut him off and said "Who rose to the top of the food chain on the good will of the Lord Black, who now has thrown not only your family out, but now has blood feuds with the Houses of Crabbe and Goyle, who can't afford to enter that feud with the Lord Black." Draco frowned and said "There must be some way to trick him into either letting us back in or getting the Lord title to the next in line."

Snape looked at Draco with a look that said "You are reaching new levels of stupid" and said "I'd be careful now, Draco. Your father's influence will slowly crumble and will start to fade as he has lost the backing of the House of Black. As for Luciano, you are a fool if you think that you can take him on.

He is emancipated and practices magic all year round and he is in Ravenclaw, so he must be even more advanced than he let on. He used silent casting to send you crashing into the ceiling. Worst of all, you were banished from the House of Black in public, you will most certainly suffer when you return to your house. Now off to bed, Draco and the next time you have an idea, DON"T"

With that Snape got up from the chair and turned with his cape whirling and left a highly sad Draco behind.

With Ron, Hermione, and Harry:

Ron looked over at Hermione who was reading a book, on their bloody first night back. Harry was stretched out his chair and Ron sat in his one sitter couch. Ron looked at Harry and said "That Luciano Black kid is going to be a God around here for the next few days, maybe even a couple of weeks." Harry looked at with Ron with confusion and Hermione answered "Luciano is the new Lord Black of the House of Black. The Malfoy family is a minor one in a sort of way as they had little power until Draco's father married into the House of Black, who is a titan in the political world. With the backing of the Black house, Draco's father was able to rebuild his image and gain a huge amount of power and wealth."

Harry smiled at this and said "Well, besides the whole 'Sirus Black' thing the Black family is my favorite family." Ron nodded and Hermione huffed and said "Not mine, they are a mostly Dark family who are anti-muggle and muggleborn." Harry looked over at Hermione and his heart panged and he noticed that she had a look of nervousness that made a small knot in his stomach and Harry said "Luciano didn't seem to mind and form what I have heard from the twins, Luciano's last girlfriend was a muggleborn."

Hermione nodded and Harry let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, and Hermione said "I think it's time for bed, they hand out schedules tomorrow and I don't want to be late." Harry nodded and Ron unwillingly got up and one by one they all made it up to the third landing and into their beds and off to sleep.

The Next Morning at Breakfast:

Luciano was really mad at all of the attention that he was drawing from the people who had seen or heard of the banishing of Draco Malfoy and his family from the House of Black and the Blood Feud between the Houses of Black, Crabbe, and Goyle. Meleanie sat down next to him and said "You know that I always assumed that I would be famous between the two of us, but here you are proving me wrong, again."

Luciano looked at him and said "You need to shut up and I need to get my schedule." After a couple of more bites of his Oatmeal, Professor Flitwick came around and handed Luciano his schedule; which had Luciano nearly crying at the sight of his almost completely packed tight schedule.

Monday: History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Potions, Lunch, Double Defense against the Dark Arts, Dinner.

Tuesday: Double Charms, Break, Double Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Dinner

Wednesday: Arithmancy, Break, Transfiguration, Lunch, Double Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Dinner, and Astronomy- time unclear- see Inconsistencies

Thursday: Self Studies, Break, Double Potions, Lunch, Break, Charms, Dinner,

Friday: Charms, History of Magic, Lunch, Defense against the Dark Arts, Break, Dinner.

Meleanie looked over his shoulder and said "Man am I happy that I only got eight OWLs. I mean you got ten OWLs," Luciano looked at her and said "You take almost the same classes, only you don't take Ancient Runes or Arithmancy."

Meleanie glared at him and said "That's not fair, you know that I am dyslexic and that I have trouble understanding the confusing words and symbols. " Luciano quickly began a line of apologies and other things like "You make up for it with your wand work" and "You have the best smile in the school" after about thirty of those, Luciano looked over at her and said "You're not my girlfriend, I don't have to keep you happy anymore."

Meleanie looked at him with a look of awe. Luciano after almost of a minute of the face said "I know that you still secretly worship me, but come on don't let it control you." All around Luciano noticed that people where either giving him the same look of awe or the Run face. Meleanie finally spoke with "You have completed my life goal to hear what a dead man sounds like." Luciano just flickered a cheering charm at her thigh and said "It's never boring here."

**I am trying to get this back on track. I don't know if the whole marrying into the black family is true, but for the sake of it, let's go with yes.**

**All the spells used up to this point.**

_**Ascendio**_

Added by Smonocco

**Pronunciation:** ah-SEN-dee-oh

**Description:** Lifts the caster high into the air.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Harry Potter in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament to propel him to the surface of the lake in 1995.

**Etymology:** Derived from Latin _ascendo_, meaning "to climb".

_**Confundo**_** (Confundus Charm)**

Added by KennethC

**Pronunciation:** con-FUN-doh

**Description:** Causes the victim to become confused and befuddled.

**Seen/Mentioned:** In 1994, Severus Snape asserted that Harry, Ron and Hermione had this charm cast on them so that they would believe Sirius Black's claim of innocence; used two years later by Hermione to allow Ron to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was used multiple times in 1997 and 1998.

**Etymology:** The incantation, when non-capitalized, means "I confuse"; the title may derive from the Latin _confundere_, meaning "to confuse" or "to perplex".

_**Immobulus**_** (Freezing Charm)**

Hermione casting this charm on the pixies.

Added by You-Know-Who

**Pronunciation:** eem-o-bue-les

**Description:** Renders living targets immobile.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Hermione used it 1992 to freeze 2 Cornish Pixies. According to Horace Slughorn, a Freezing Charm will disable a Muggle Burglar Alarm. It strikes resemblances to the Flame-Freezing Charm, which negates the effects of fire.

**Etymology:** From the Latin "immobilis", meaning immovable.

**Notes:** The Incantation was mentioned in the film adaptations of _Chamber of Secrets._

Remus Lupin also used it on the womping willow in the third movie when they use the time turner.

_**Locomotor**_** (Locomotion Charm)**

**Pronunciation:** LOH-koh-moh-tor

**Description:** The spell is always used with the name of a target, at which the wand is pointed (e.g. "_Locomotor Trunk_!"). The spell causes the named object to rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Nymphadora Tonks in Harry Potter to move Harry's trunk from his room. Filius Flitwick similarly used it to move Sybill Trelawney's trunk after Dolores Umbridge sacked her. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown used this spell to race their pencil cases around the edges of the table. A variation seen in 1998 is _Piertotum Locomotor_, which caused the statues of Hogwarts to be animated.

**Etymology:** Latin _locus_ (place) and _moto_, "set in motion" (passive _motor_), or English _locomotion_.

_**Protego**_** (Shield Charm)**

**Pronunciation:** pro-TAY-goh

pro-te-goh

**Description:** The Shield Charm causes minor to moderate jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker.

**Seen/Mentioned:** First seen in 1995, in which Harry is taught this spell by Hermione in preparation for the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. Albus Dumbledore uses a similar spell which reverses the construction of glass back into sand when Voldemort sent shards of glass to try to stab Dumbledore. Fred and George Weasley enchanted hats they dubbed "shield hats" with this spell in 1997.

**Etymology:** Latin _protego_, "I cover" or "I protect".

**Notes:** The original description of this spell states that it rebounds minor jinxes to the caster. However, it is shown in the books that it can also be used to reflect or lessen the effects of more powerful spells, depending on the skill of the caster. In 1998, it is also shown to be able to create a sort of force-field across an area, and is used frequently to prevent two participants in an argument from reaching each other.

_**Stupefy**_** (Stunning Spell)**

**Description:** Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Often; particularly by a number of wizards and witches (including Dolores Umbridge) against Minerva McGonagall in 1996. It's also taught by Harry in his D.A. meetings.

**Etymology:** English _stupefy_, which means 'to put into a stupor', a temporary vegetative state.

**Notes:** The physical manifestation of the spell is a beam of red light emanating from the caster's wand. The spell wears off after a short time, and can be countered by _Rennervate_. Nearly useless on magic-resistant creatures such as dragons, trolls and giants unless more than one _Stupefy_ spell is used at the same time. The force of the spell is additive or perhaps even exponential, and it can cause severe injury if many spells are used on a target that is not normally resistant to its effects. Hagrid, as a half-giant, is impervious to this spell - or at least, a lone one.


	5. Chapter 5

A recap of Chapter 4 of the Chosen Duo:

"_Snape looked at Draco with a look that said "You are reaching new levels of stupid" and said "I'd be careful now, Draco. Your father's influence will slowly crumble and will start to fade as he has lost the backing of the House of Black. As for Luciano, you are a fool if you think that you can take him on._

_TCD-TCD_

_Harry smiled at this and said "Well, besides the whole 'Sirus Black' thing the Black family is my favorite family." Ron nodded and Hermione huffed and said "Not mine, they are a mostly Dark family who are anti-muggle and muggleborn." Harry looked over at Hermione and his heart panged and he noticed that she had a look of nervousness that made a small knot in his stomach and Harry said "Luciano didn't seem to mind and form what I have heard from the twins, Luciano's last girlfriend was a muggleborn."_

_TCD-TCD_

_Meleanie looked at him with a look of awe. Luciano after almost of a minute of the face said "I know that you still secretly worship me, but come on don't let it control you." All around Luciano noticed that people where either giving him the same look of awe or the Run face. Meleanie finally spoke with "You have completed my life goal to hear what a dead man sounds like." Luciano just flickered a cheering charm at her thigh and said "It's never boring here.""_

This Time:

Luciano had just finished the majority of his classes and was on his way to lunch. Meleanie was at his side, as they entered the Great Hall. They walked in and almost ran into the Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were running out of it. Luciano flicked his wand out of its arm holster and jabbed it at them and hit them with Horton-Keitch Braking Charm. They nearly were ripped out of their socks as their shoes froze and they tried to continue.

With a thought of 'Wingardium Leviosa'the trio rose into the air with Luciano controlling them and Luciano spun them around to face him and Meleanie. Ron looked at Luciano with a look of horror, while Harry and Hermione looked at each other as if they were trying to think of a way out of this. Luciano looked at Meleanie who was waiting with almost boredom that was oozing out of her.

Luciano looked at the trio and said "Do you three have anything to say for nearly running me over and keeping my friend, Meleanie and I from lunch?" Ron looked at his with a look of disbelieve and said "This is all your BLOODY fault, we were on our way to do ask a teacher something." Luciano mused over that piece of information and then remembered the disrespect and said "Because you're the brother of my favorite pair of Twin, Forge and Gred, I'll go easy on you." Ron paled to the max and Luciano readied his wand to capture his soul if it escaped his body.

Putting the three down, Luciano pointed his wand and whispered "Accio Ron's underwear." Using way less magic and intent than if he meant it, Ron only received a massive wedgie and Harry laughed out loud, before turning to Luciano and saying "Nice one, but he have to go to see McGonagall about me not signing the permission slip to go to Hogsmeade trips." Luciano looked at Harry and said "Why not ask your magical guardian to sign it?" The second that he said that, he regretted it. Harry looked at him and said "How do I find my magical guardian?"

Luciano looked down than to his mostly forgotten friend Meleanie who glared at him and Luciano said "It's my father, Sirus Black. I can sign it though as your guardian is Lord Black." Harry's face darkened at the mention of Sirus Black, and Ron let out a groan, that might have been from pain or surprise. Hermione gasp was loud, but Harry perked up at the mention of "I can sign it" and pulls his paper out of his pocket and hands it to Luciano. Luciano looks to Meleanie, who hands him a quill and Luciano signs it: Lord Luciano Armani Black.

After handing Meleanie back her quill, Luciano told her, "Go ahead and eat lunch. I'll snag something from the kitchen and I will catch you in Defense against the Dark Arts, OK." Without waiting for her response on the matter, he leads the trio to the tower that houses Gryffindor and goes up to the third floor and knocks on the door. McGonagall voice was heard from beyond the door and Luciano opened it and ushered the trio into the office.

McGonagall sat behind her desk and Luciano looked at her and smiled, which she returned at once. Luciano reached onto the desk and took three paperclips, which he had told her to get from the muggle world to make organization easier, last year during his Career Council. Flicking his wand back out of its holster, and with a circular motion to the paper clips, they grow and Luciano drops them as they became full sized plushy chairs. Hermione looks at him with awe and Luciano says "Best student that McGonagall has had since the time that James Potter walked these halls. That's right Harry, your father was a master at Transfiguration."

The three Gryffindors sat down in their comfy chairs and Luciano continued to stand and said to McGonagall "It has come to my attention that the muggle family of Harry's mother had said that he could not go to Hogsmeade." McGonagall looked from Luciano to Harry and said "Then it is deemed that Harry cannot go to Hogsmeade." Harry looked down, but Luciano smirked and said "Unless he got permission from his magical guardian, who is a Lord of the Wizenagomet."

McGonagall looked Luciano in the eye and said "I will have to get permission from Professor Dumble …" She was cut off my Luciano clearing his throat and saying "What does the headmaster of the school have to do with a student going on a field trip of a sort. I didn't need the permission from the headmaster to sign my own forms, I wonder how the press will take the unhealthy obsession with a student. It will be worst as that student is the Boy Who Lived."

McGonagall looked outraged at the very simple form of blackmail and nodded and said with a lot of venom in her voice "Fine, Mr. Potter you may go to Hogsmeade. I hope that you enjoy yourself and I hope that you are careful with the dangers that could be their."

To be continued.

**Luciano is playing a game with Harry. Luciano is going to be key player in the development of Harry and I hope that no one will ever be able to guess the load that will be unloaded on you guys next chapter. This story will have somewhere around 25 chapters and I hope that some people read it all the way to the end.**

**List of Spell used:**

**(****Horton-Keitch Braking Charm****)**

**Description:** This spell was first used on the Comet 140 to prevent players from overshooting the goal posts and from flying off-sides.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Mentioned in _Quidditch Through the Ages_ as the charm that gave the Comet 140 an advantage over the Cleansweep.

_**Accio**_** (Summoning Charm)**

**Pronunciation:** (AK-see-oh)

Added by Seth Cooper

**Description:** This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. It can be used in two ways; either by casting the charm and then naming the object desired, or by pointing your wand at the desired object during or immediately following the incantation to "pull" the target toward the caster; in either case, the caster must concentrate on the object they wish to summon in order for the charm to succeed. The caster doesn't necessarily need to know the location of the target if they say the name of the object to be summoned, such as when Hermione Granger summoned some books from Dumbledore's office simply by saying "Accio Horcrux books!" while in Gryffindor Tower.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Harry Potter summoned his broom to complete the first task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1994, as well as to summon the Portkey to escape Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the Little Hangleton Graveyard in 1995. Also, in the Battle of the Seven Potters Harry summoned Hagrid when he fell.

**Notes:** The summoning charm is limited only to items and small animals, as it was shown to be incapable of summoning people; it is also possible to bewitch items to become impervious to this spell.

**Etymology:** The Latin word _accio_ means "I call" or "I summon".

_**Wingardium Leviosa**_** (Levitation Charm)**

Added by BachLynn23

**Pronunciation:** win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa

**Description:** Levitates and moves the target; the wand motion is described as "swish and flick".

**Seen/Mentioned:** This spell is taught in early first-year charms classes; this came into good use later in that year, when Ron Weasley performed the spell to knock out a mountain troll; six years later, Harry uses the charm to levitate the side-car of his godfather's flying motorbike; Ron used it again this year to make a twig poke a tree.

**Etymology:** "Wingardium" almost certainly contains English _wing_, meaning "fly"[13], and Latin _arduus_, meaning "high"[2]. "Leviosa" probably originates from Latin _levis_, meaning "light".

**Transfiguration Spell:**

The **Transfiguration Spell** (_incantation unknown_) was a charm that transformed one thing into something entirely different.[1] When cast on a human or other living creature, it transformed the target into a mouse or a frog.[1] However, when cast on an inanimate object, it could turn the target into a much wider variety of objects, potentially anything.[2]

To perform the spell, one must swipe their wand quickly through the air so that it points directly at the object that must be transfigured; a brilliant jet of red light will shoot like a comet from the tip, exploding into a vivid burst of red light around the target. When the target emerges from the light, it will have become whatever the caster so desires.

As no incantations for transforming spells are given in the books, it is possible this charm is taught throughout the first three years and that each given transfiguration is simply a challenge to be faced using this spell.


	6. Chapter 6

There will be no recap for this chapter.

The first week of school flew by for most of Hogwarts. Luciano had just woken up on the first Saturday of the school because of the owl that was tapping on his window. Flicking his wand at the window, Luciano removed the letter from the owl and shooed it away and started to read the letter. It was from Dumbledore and it said "Luciano, I find that we must meet first thing this morning and do try to be prompt." Luciano groaned and started to get ready for his meeting with Dumbledore. Showering, get dressed and walking to the gargoyle that guard the staircase, Luciano said "It is too damn early for this, move the hell out of my way."

The gargoyle hopped out of the way and Luciano climbed through the arch way up the stairs and up to Dumbledore's office. Not even bothering to knock, Luciano opens the door and seats the chair across from the headmaster. Dumbledore looks at him and says "It has come to my attention that you haven't been holding your part of the deal. I got Snape off your back and I let you have your fun. Now it is time to play your part." Luciano nods with understanding and his image flickers to that of a boy that was currently in their third year.

The image finally settled on an older version of Harry Potter. having untidy jet-black hair, but his startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes were identical to those of his mother. The now Harry's physique as a boy was described as "small and skinny," with a thin face and knobbly knees, due to his poor quality of life in his childhood. However, despite the neglect he suffered, Harry seems to have grown at the same rate as James, as when he was fifteen he was within an inch of James at the same age, and when he was seventeen he was exactly the same height his father was, and James was often described as tall. Harry wore round-rimmed glasses, peculiarly similar to his father's glasses.

The newly revealed Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "You know that I am really Luciano Black, but in my world I am the equal to Harry Potter. I as truly know am here because Tom Riddle and me managed to destroy each other in the finally battle, the timeline here is the same. I Will help you guys win this war and I wouldn't let a world suffer for another 20 years."

Dumbledore looked Luciano with interest and said "What the future hold for us?" Luciano chuckled and says "Harry's first year at Hogwarts is eventful. The Sorting Hat wants to place him in Slytherin House, but Harry rejects this. As a result, the Hat places him in Gryffindor, the same House Ron and Hermione are sorted into. A natural flyer, Harry is recruited for Gryffindor's Quidditch team, the youngest Seeker in over a century. At Hogwarts, Harry is guided by the kindly Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, as well as the stern, but fair, Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration instructor and Head of Gryffindor House, and the gentle half-giant, Hagrid. Not everyone supports Harry, however.

Potions Master Severus Snape instantly dislikes him, and Harry quickly becomes enemies with Draco Malfoy, a first-year Slytherin student, after Draco denigrates Muggle-borns such as Hermione, and insults the Weasleys. The Malfoys consider them inferior, even though they are a pure-blooded wizard family.

While the first Year mainly introduces the magical world and its characters, a real quest soon unfolds. Harry suspects that Professor Snape is seeking the Philosopher's Stone (known as the Sorceror's Stone in the U.S. editions), a powerful magical object being guarded at Hogwarts. Using the Stone and Dark Magic, Lord Voldemort could possibly resurrect his body. Though Harry believes Snape is Voldemort's accomplice, it is actually Professor Quirrell. With Ron and Hermione's help, Harry foils Quirrell's plan to steal the Stone for Voldemort.

Chamber of Secrets or Year 2

Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid promised to write Harry, but when no letters have arrived by mid-summer, Harry's hopes for their lasting friendships appear dashed. One night, Harry is astounded to find a House-elf named Dobby in his bedroom. Dobby warns that it is unsafe for Harry to return to Hogwarts, and admits that he intercepted Harry's letters to trick him into believing his friends no longer cared about him. After Dobby creates a disturbance, Uncle Vernon locks Harry in his bedroom and bars the window. Ron and the Twins arrive in a flying Ford Anglia and rescue him. Harry happily spends the remaining summer at The Burrow, the Weasleys' home. While shopping in Diagon Alley with the Weasleys and Hermione, Harry sees Draco Malfoy and his father at a Dark magic shop, behaving suspiciously.

At the Hogwarts Welcoming Feast, Dumbledore introduces Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. Unusual events soon start happening, and Harry begins hearing a strange, disembodied voice. A mysterious bloody message reading, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware," appears on a wall, and Argus Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris is found petrified, though still alive. Endless speculation about the Chamber of Secrets and who the Heir might be abounds after Professor Binns explains that the Chamber was supposedly created beneath Hogwarts by Salazar Slytherin over a thousand years before. Though never found, the Chamber is rumored to house a monster. Suspicion grows that Harry is the Heir, though Harry suspects Draco Malfoy. But as evidence grows against Harry, even he wonders if he is Slytherin's descendant. Tension mounts when students, including Hermione, are Petrified, causing Dumbledore to declare the school is no longer safe.

Harry and Ron find an old diary once belonging to Tom Riddle. Though the pages are apparently blank, Harry discovers he can communicate with Riddle's memory stored within the diary. Riddle shows Harry that the Chamber was opened fifty years before, and a student was killed. Hagrid, then a student, was implicated in releasing the monster. Shortly after, Harry's room is ransacked, and the diary is stolen.

A torn-out book page clutched in Hermione's petrified hand suggests the monster is a Basilisk, an enormous snake using the plumbing to move throughout the castle. When Ginny Weasley is taken into the Chamber, Gilderoy Lockhart is sent to rescue her, however, Lockhart's magical abilities and legendary exploits are a sham. Thwarting his escape attempt, Harry and Ron force him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where the Chamber of Secrets' entrance is located; once below, Harry becomes separated from the others and finds Ginny, barely alive in the Chamber.

Tom Riddle, who is actually Lord Voldemort, is stealing Ginny's life force to reanimate himself. Releasing the giant Basilisk, he orders it to kill Harry, but Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, appears, bearing the Sorting Hat, then blinds the Basilisk. Harry kills the Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, which has appeared in the Sorting Hat, and stabs the diary, destroying Riddle's memory and reviving Ginny. Hermione and the other petrified students are cured by Professor Sprout. Harry tricks Dobby's master, Lucius Malfoy, thus freeing the House-elf. Harry suspects it was Lucius who slipped the Diary into Ginny's cauldron while in Diagon Alley, though he lacks proof.

Prisoner of Azkaban or this Year.

The story unfolds amid a much darker mood as Harry endures yet another dreary summer at the Dursleys. This time he must also suffer Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's visiting sister, who berates and belittles Harry. The Dursleys neither support or object to her behavior, and it appears they are beginning to fear Harry as he grows older. After Marge is particularly nasty and insulting, Harry reacts angrily, inadvertently causing Marge to inflate and float into the air. Harry runs away, catching the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, though he first spies an ominous-looking black dog lurking in the shadows.

The Ministry of Magic intervenes, deflating Aunt Marge and modifying her memory, while Harry is allowed to remain at the Leaky Cauldron until school starts. He is soon joined by the Weasley family and Hermione, who buys a rather strange cat that she names, Crookshanks. It continually attacks Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, infuriating Ron.

Harry overhears Mr. and Mrs. Weasley discussing Sirius Black, who escaped Azkaban prison with the seeming purpose to murder Harry Potter. Although Mr. Weasley asks Harry not to go looking for Sirius Black, Harry, though confused, is generally unperturbed by these dark events. While en route to Hogwarts, Harry has an unexpected close encounter with a Dementor, an eerie Azkaban guard that is hunting Black, causing him to hear a woman screaming before he faints. Remus Lupin, who is riding in Harry's compartment, casts an unknown spell that repels the creature.

At the Hogwarts Welcome Feast, Professor Dumbledore introduces Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. He also warns students to avoid the dangerous Dementors that are patrolling Hogwarts and Hogsmeade Village while Black is at large. Hermione, meanwhile, appears to be taking every possible class, even those taught simultaneously, and continually disappears and reappears throughout the day.

After Sirius Black somehow breaks into the castle, Harry learns more about his parents' past and the circumstances surrounding their demise. Twelve years ago, Black, who was James and Lily Potter's best friend, betrayed them to Voldemort and murdered Peter Pettigrew, another friend.

Harry is shocked that Black is his godfather; Harry vows revenge, but during a confrontation with Black and Lupin inside the Shrieking Shack, Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, is exposed as the supposedly-dead Pettigrew. Both Pettigrew and Black are illegal Animagi, as was James Potter; Lupin is a werewolf. All four were best friends while at Hogwarts, but it was Pettigrew, not Black, who revealed the Potters' secret location to Lord Voldemort, who then murdered them and attacked Harry. To escape, Pettigrew faked his own death by killing twelve Muggles, framing Sirius Black for the crime. Black, upon learning that Pettigrew was still alive and disguised as Scabbers, escaped Azkaban to kill Pettigrew for revenge.

After learning the truth, Harry bonds with his new-found godfather and is ecstatic he can leave the Dursleys for good. But Pettigrew, and the truth, quickly slip free, while Sirius is captured by Dementors intending to immediately suck out his soul. Hermione, who has been using a Time Turner to attend multiple classes all year, returns herself and Harry three hours into the past. Retracing their steps, they free Sirius Black, but he becomes a hunted fugitive once again. Harry, sadly, must remain with the Dursleys. Harry's one bright spot: Sirius, as Harry's legal guardian, sends a letter granting Harry permission to visit Hogsmeade Village.

Goblet of Fire or Year 4

While Harry is attending the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys and Hermione, hooded figures believed to be Death Eaters rampage through the campground, terrorizing Muggle-born wizards. Voldemort's sign, a skull and snake, hovers in the night sky, though the Ministry discounts his return.

Returning to Hogwarts, Harry is mysteriously chosen as the fourth Champion in the Triwizard Tournament, an inter-school competition, even though he is underage and never entered his name into the Goblet of Fire. In addition to being forced to compete in the grueling contest, Harry is scorned by his fellow students, who believe he cheated to enter, and also Ron, who thinks Harry is vying for attention. Among his peers, only Hermione believes he never entered his own name, and she coaches him for each event. After Harry is nearly killed by a dragon in the First Task, Ron realizes Harry would not have cheated to enter such a dangerous contest, and the two reconcile. Meanwhile, it is becoming apparent that there may be a plot against Harry.

Harry soon faces an even more difficult challenge—romance. When he develops a crush on Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw student, he awkwardly invites her to the Yule Ball, only to learn she is already dating Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Tournament champion. Harry must cope with his jealousy and disappointment over Cho while struggling with resentment and animosity toward Diggory, even though he knows Cedric is fair and honest. Though competitors, the two boys gradually develop a mutual admiration, and they support and help each other during the Tournament.

During the final challenge, Harry and Diggory are unexpectedly transported to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) instantly murders Cedric. Harry is bound, then forced to witness Lord Voldemort's rebirth in a gruesome ritual using a trace of Harry's blood that nullifies the protective Charm that has safeguarded him from Voldemort. The resurrected Dark Lord engages Harry in a deadly wizards' duel, but Harry, aided by his dead parents' shades that are ejected from Voldemort's wand, escapes to Hogwarts with Cedric's body and announces Voldemort's return. Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, nearly murders Harry, but he is saved by Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. "Moody" is unmasked as Barty Crouch, Jr., the Dark Lord's faithful servant, who, using Polyjuice Potion, disguised himself as "Mad Eye," then rigged the Tournament to transport Harry to the cemetery. The real Alastor Moody is rescued from a trunk containing a secret compartment. Meanwhile, the Dementors suck out Barty Crouch's soul, making it impossible to verify Harry's story.

Order of the Phoenix or Year 5

The darkest year yet that Harry has endured in the magical world. After Dementors attack him and cousin Dudley near the Dursleys' home, Harry is secretly escorted to 12 Grimmauld Place, the new headquarters for the revived "Order of the Phoenix," an underground resistance movement against Voldemort. An angry Harry is given little information about Voldemort or the Order's plans, causing him to frequently lash out at Ron and Hermione, though they actually know little more than he does. He also has difficulty remaining quiet about the Dark Lord's return, while the Ministry of Magic not only attempts to convict Harry for underage magic, but is also waging a smear campaign against him and Dumbledore, refuting their claims that Voldemort has returned. Consequently, many in the wizarding community doubt Voldemort's resurrection.

Ministry of Magic official and spy, Dolores Umbridge, is personally appointed by Cornelius Fudge as Hogwarts' new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and later High Inquisitor. Umbridge prohibits students from learning defensive spells and works overtime to prevent Hogwarts and the magical world from believing that Voldemort has returned. Students grow rebellious under her ever-growing repressive rule, and Harry forms a secret group called Dumbledore's Army (D.A.) to teach real defensive magic. He also embarks on a romance with Cho Chang, but their differing personalities and her lingering anguish over Cedric Diggory's death soon dooms their relationship. After the D.A. is uncovered, Dumbledore is ousted, and Umbridge assumes full command.

The Weasley Twins launch a revolt, causing non-stop mayhem throughout the castle, before spectacularly departing Hogwarts for good on their broomsticks. The teachers do little, if anything, to help Umbridge restore order, who is finally tricked by Hermione and carried off by angry centaurs.

Through an unknown telepathic connection, Voldemort, seeking a prophecy pertaining to him and Harry that is stored inside the Ministry of Magic, lures Harry into a trap. In a climatic battle, Harry watches in horror as Bellatrix Lestrange murders his godfather, Sirius Black; Harry confronts Voldemort once again, and, this time, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge arrives in time to see the Dark Lord before he escapes. Fudge is now forced to publicly acknowledge Voldemort's return. Dumbledore, reinstated as headmaster, reveals more to Harry about Harry and Voldemort's connection.

Half-Blood Prince or Year 6

Harry's dashed hope to become an Auror is revived when Horace Slughorn joins Hogwarts as the new Potions master. Harry's O.W.L. grades were too low for Professor Snape's advanced Potions class, a required step to becoming an Auror, but Slughorn accepts students with lower scores. Meanwhile, Snape has assumed the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Harry seemingly excels in potions under Slughorn's tutelage, but he is actually aided by an old textbook belonging to a gifted former student known only as "The Half-Blood Prince". Meanwhile, as Voldemort's Death Eaters create mayhem in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds, Harry learns his place in the war against the Dark Lord. Convinced that Draco Malfoy has become a Death Eater, Harry suspects he is involved in some sinister plot, though he is unable to prove anything, and Dumbledore appears unconcerned. Ron and Hermione also discount Harry's suspicions, further frustrating him. Unknown to Harry, however, Snape has made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, to aid Draco in a secret task for the Dark Lord.

Harry and Dumbledore begin uncovering Voldemort's past by viewing gathered memories stored in a Pensieve. It is only after Professor Slughorn reluctantly yields a hidden memory that Dumbledore determines Voldemort has sheared off six pieces of his soul to make Horcruxes, storing them in various common-place objects, including ones once belonging to the Hogwarts founders. Two Horcruxes (Tom Riddle's diary and a Gaunt family ring) have already been destroyed, and Harry and Dumbledore potentially find a third, Slytherin's locket, hidden in a secret sea cave, though it is a fake. At the conclusion, Harry, the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore's Army battles Voldemort's Death Eaters inside Hogwarts castle.

Harry suffers a terrible loss when Dumbledore is killed by Severus Snape, who reveals to Harry that he is the Half-Blood Prince before escaping with Draco in tow. Vowing to find and destroy Voldemort and his remaining Horcruxes and to avenge Dumbledore's murder, Harry announces he is leaving Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione pledge to accompany him on his quest. Harry ends his and Ginny Weasley's newly-formed relationship, fearing Voldemort will target anyone close to him.

Deathly Hallows or Year 7

Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave Hogwarts to embark on Professor Albus Dumbledore's mission to hunt and destroy Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. Although Harry was entrusted with a dangerous and seemingly-impossible task, Dumbledore left only a few cryptic clues to aid his quest. He also bequeathed the Trio some unusual objects: a Quidditch Snitch and the Sword of Gryffindor for Harry; to Ron, a Deluminator; and Hermione receives a children's book titled, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" containing a mysterious, hand-drawn symbol next to a story about three brothers. The Ministry of Magic withholds Gryffindor's Sword, claiming it was never Dumbledore's. Realizing the Sword may be able to destroy Horcruxes, the Trio must find it. Though Ginny Weasley tells Harry she still loves him and will wait, Harry, believing his mission could take years, hopes she will find someone else.

As Voldemort's power and domination grows, Harry races to find the Horcruxes, but his loyalty to the late Headmaster falters after he uncovers dark secrets hidden within Dumbledore's past—he is not the man Harry believed him to be. The Trio's mission is also potentially jeopardized when Harry becomes fixated on finding the Deathly Hallows, three unique magical artifacts mentioned in Hermione's book. They discover that the Hallows emblem was also adopted by the Dark wizard, Grindelwald who Dumbledore defeated in a duel many years before. Each Hallow's existence is plausible: the Invisibility Cloak could be Harry's, while the Elder Wand may be the same one Dumbledore captured from Grindelwald. Only the Resurrection Stone seems dubious to Hermione, though Harry hopes it could resurrect his dead parents. Voldemort, meanwhile, seeks the Elder Wand, certain it is an invincible weapon.

Physically burdened by the difficult quest and plagued by growing doubts, Harry's resolve is further tested after Ron, frustrated with the mission's harsh realities, angrily departs. Hermione, devastated by Ron's desertion but loyal to Harry, remains, however. As Harry's faith in Dumbledore diminishes further, Hermione helps him to look beyond Albus' earlier transgressions and see only the good man he became through his deliberate choices and actions. Ron rejoins the group in time to save Harry's life and find the Sword of Gryffindor, destroy the Locket Horcrux with it.

Harry also seeks revenge against his hated nemesis, Severus Snape, though Snape, like Dumbledore, is also something other than what he appeared to be. Even though Dumbledore is dead, and Harry now questions what Albus' true motives were, an unknown person or persons appears to be guiding the Trio. Now Harry must decide whether he can place his trust into blind faith.

Voldemort's Horcruxes are eventually found and destroyed, but a climatic battle at Hogwarts between the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix and their allies culminates in a final confrontation between Harry and Voldemort. Only neither Harry or Voldemort survives, and Hermione, who is Meleanie, finds a way to track our souls and follows us here. "

Dumbledore looks at Luciano as he finishes his tale and asks "Have you noticed any differences in the timelines?" Luciano nods and says "Harry is more taken to Hermione as I am now than Ginny which is a good thing." Dumbledore's eyes twinkle with amusement and he says "I Will need some time to think of a way to alter the grave future that we share." Luciano looked Dumbledore in the eye and said "Then give up your so called Greater Good."

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

No recap of the last chapter of The Chosen Duo:

Dumbledore sat and looked at the spot that Luciano Black or the Harry Potter of a different world had just left. Dumbledore stood up and began to pace while, starting to think about what was just said. Give up the "Greater Good" method wouldn't work for him as Harry, from his world, could never learn of the wrongs that have been done against his real overall best interest. This turn of events wouldn't do as the best way to control the future is to leave the people clueless, for their sake or to pull the wool over their eyes. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said "Expecto Patronum", and made it deliver a message to Snape. It was going to tell Snape to take the next few day taking it easy and if needed, don't teach any classes. Dumbledore moved back to his desk and sank back into his chair and signed. His last thought before he retired for the evening was 'I am too old for this'.

With Luciano:

Luciano walked back to the Ravenclaw Tower and up to the common room. Luciano finally made his way to the opening to the common room and when he approached it, the voice sprang from the door and said "You seek to enter the common room of the Wise?" Luciano glared at the door and said "You know that, why must we do this so many times?" The door ignored him and said "Answer the riddle and earn passage." Luciano looked at the door and after almost a minute said "Are you going to give me the riddle." The door stood silent for another couple of minutes and said "You are too eager, you must answer these three riddles to enter."

The first riddle was "I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?" Before Luciano could answer, the door began to recite the second riddle "I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?" Luciano didn't even bother to try and answer and waited as the door said the third and final riddle "drive men mad for love of me, Easily beaten, Never free." Luciano mused over the answers and said "The first answer is the letter E, The second one is Tomorrow or the Future, and finally the last one is Gold."

The door didn't reply, but swung open and Luciano walked through the doorway and moved toward Meleanie. Looking around and Meleanie cast a spell called: Homenum Revelio. The spell revealed that no one was in the common room, but upstairs and sleeping. Meleanie signed and tapped her wand on her head and her dirty blonde hair turned brown and her tannish skin turned paler. Before long Luciano was looking at the Hermione from his world: Meleanie was a fairly attractive girl, with bushy brown hair, a bossy sort of voice, and brown eyes. As a child, she had rather large front teeth, prompting insults from students such as Pansy Parkinson and Severus Snape, her Potions Professor, who once compared her to a chipmunk. Meleanie had Nurse Poppy Pomfrey magically shrink them in 1994 after she was accidentally struck with a Densaugeo spell, making it unnecessary for her to receive the braces her parents had originally intended for her.

Meleanie walked up to Luciano and slapped him across his face, knocking his face to the right before grabbing it with both faces and pulled him into a kiss that sent sparks down both of their bodies. Luciano deepened the kiss, by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Meleanie tries to wedge her tongue into Luciano's mouth, but his lips held firm. Luciano waited for her to pull back, before charging forward his tongue and Meleanie wasn't fast enough to stop Luciano from gaining entry to her mouth, but she happy let it happen ant way. The need for air became great for both of them and Luciano grabbed his wand and flicked it at them and thought "Bubble Head" and let the air form a bubble around their head making it easier to breathe, but after another two minutes, Meleanie pushed Luciano away.

Luciano held up his hands and said "You started this, I was just a bystander in this." Meleanie looked at Luciano and said "What is the point of us being here? We haven't changed history much other than you letting Harry or really yourself permission to go to Hogsmeade. I think that maybe we should have thought this through." Luciano frowned at the sudden change of thoughts and his body didn't like the change, but answered none the less, with "Listen, I am not really sure about what we are trying to say, but I think that we will make this place better. The only thing that we did wrong, was traveling back only 16 years, not the 20 that we needed to be so that we were 1 and not 5." Meleanie pouted and said "I think that it's time to go to bed and maybe tomorrow we can find out a way to change this world more." Luciano was about to nodded, when he suddenly thought and said "I know what we can do, remember last year or our second year where he had the Dueling Club, but then we remade it in our Fifth Year as the DA?"

Meleanie nodded and Luciano got a twinkle in his eye and said "What if I get Dumbledore to remake it in the Third Year instead and Harry gets a jump start on the whole 'Master of Defense' thing. I hope that can make you happier." Meleanie glared at him and said "If you didn't mess around in our world, you would have trashed Voldemort and killed him with ease, but no you had to give him the time to gather more and more strength to be able to match you in a power magic battle and I hope that the next time that you need to end something, you end it right there." With that, Meleanie hit Luciano with a Confringo at Luciano who blocked it with a Protego Maxiama, the more powerful version of Protego. Meleanie was just reminded that Luciano was the better dueler and stuck her tongue out at Luciano and walked toward the girl stairs.

Luciano said "What no good night, I thought we had something special." Meleanie turned back and gave him a look and said "You thought wrong, no off to bed." Luciano nodded and transfiguraed his clothes into his PJ's and climbed into bed. Luciano sat in bed and thought about the things that he need to change. With a sign, Luciano turned onto his side and drifted off to sleep.

With Malfoy:

Draco was reading the letter that his father had sent him and looked down at the letter that was causing a lot of stress.

Dear Draco,

"It has come to my attention that you had a situation at school that caused the Malfoy name and family to be cast from favor in many circles. I am not sure, what it is that have done, but you shall do your best to fix this problem or I will disown you. I hope that you understand the cause and try your best to fix it. "

Sincerely Mr. Malfoy

Draco could tell that his father was serious as he signed Mr. Malfoy instead of his name or your father. Draco gulped and tried to think of a way to clear up the mess. He couldn't best Luciano in a duel and he couldn't beat him a trial of skill and wits. Draco was slowing losing his mind at the impossible task and knew that first time in the morning that he would go visit Snape and ask him on his advice on how to clear this all up. Hitting his tear stained robes with Scourgify and moved to go upstairs. Draco signed as these next days would be the hardest of his life.

To be Continued.

_**Homenum Revelio**_** (Human-Presence-Revealing Spell)**

**Pronunciation:** HOM-eh-num reh-VEH-lee-oh

**Description:** Reveals human presence in the vicinity of the caster.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used multiple times by various people in 1997.

**Etymology:** Most likely from Latin _homo_, meaning human, and "reveal", though the classical Latin form would be _hominem_ instead of _homenum_, which shows Portuguese influence ("man" is _homem_ in Portuguese)—indeed, Rowling speaks the language.

**Notes**: It can be used non-verbally; Dumbledore does so to detect Harry underneath his Invisibility Cloak.

**Bubble-Head Charm**

Added by You-Know-Who

**Description:** Produces a large bubble of air around the head of the user; it is commonly used as the supernatural equivalent of a breathing set.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour in 1995; it was used the next year by many students walking through the halls, because of horrid odours made by various pranks played on Dolores Umbridge

_**Confringo**_** (Blasting Curse)**

Added by Dobby4ever

**Pronunciation:** con-FRIN-joh

**Description:** Causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode, and presumably thereafter burst into flame.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Harry Potter to destroy the side-car of a motorbike in which he was riding during a battle against some Death Eaters in 1997; it was later used by Hermione Granger in an attempt to kill Nagini and faciliate an escape from Godric's Hollow.

**Etymology:** The incantation is direct Latin for "destroy".

**Notes:** This spell seems to use heat for its explosion, while Expulso uses pressure instead.

_**Protego Maxima**_

**Pronunciation:** pro-TAY-goh MAX-ee-Ma Added by Dobby4ever

**Description:** A powerful shield charm against dark magic. Was so powerful that it could also disintegrate people that came too close.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Cast by Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Mrs. Weasley in an attempt to strengthen the castle's defences in the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Etymology:** Latin _Protego_, "I protect"

_**Protego**_** (Shield Charm)**

**Pronunciation:** pro-TAY-goh

pro-te-goh

**Description:** The Shield Charm causes minor to moderate jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker.

**Seen/Mentioned:** First seen in 1995, in which Harry is taught this spell by Hermione in preparation for the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. Albus Dumbledore uses a similar spell which reverses the construction of glass back into sand when Voldemort sent shards of glass to try to stab Dumbledore. Fred and George Weasley enchanted hats they dubbed "shield hats" with this spell in 1997.

**Etymology:** Latin _protego_, "I cover" or "I protect".

**Notes:** The original description of this spell states that it rebounds minor jinxes to the caster. However, it is shown in the books that it can also be used to reflect or lessen the effects of more powerful spells, depending on the skill of the caster. In 1998, it is also shown to be able to create a sort of force-field across an area, and is used frequently to prevent two participants in an argument from reaching each other.

_**Scourgify**_** (Scouring Charm)**

**Pronunciation:** SKUR-jih-fiy

**Description:** Used to clean something.

**Seen/Mentioned:** First used by Nymphadora Tonks to clean Hedwig's cage in 1995. Later, Ginny Weasley performed the spell to clean up the Stinksap on the Hogwarts Express, also used by James Potter on Severus Snape after he shouted various curses and obscenities at him.

**Etymology:** Perhaps related to English _scour_, "clean". _-ify_ is a common English suffix meaning "to make ...". Therefore _scourgify_ could mean "to make clean".

_**Expecto Patronum**_** (Patronus Charm)**

Added by Bryans1008

**Pronunciation:** ecks-PECK-toh pah-TROH-numb

**Description:** This charm is a defensive spell which will conjure a spirit-like incarnation of their positive emotions to defend against dark creatures; it can also send messages to other witches or wizards. It seems one's Patronus will take the form of something important to the caster, and can change when one has undergone a period of heightened emotion.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Taught to Harry by Professor Lupin; Harry later taught Dumbledore's Army this charm. This is the only spell effective against Lethifolds.

**Etymology:** _Patronus_ means "protector" in Latin; in archaic Latin, it means "father"; considering the form Harry's takes, this is interesting. The Latin word _expecto_ means "I await"[4]


	8. Chapter 8

A recap of the last chapter of the Chosen Duo

"_With Malfoy:_

_Draco was reading the letter that his father had sent him and looked down at the letter that was causing a lot of stress._

_Dear Draco,_

_"It has come to my attention that you had a situation at school that caused the Malfoy name and family to be cast from favor in many circles. I am not sure, what it is that have done, but you shall do your best to fix this problem or I will disown you. I hope that you understand the cause and try your best to fix it. "_

_Sincerely Mr. Malfoy_

_Draco could tell that his father was serious as he signed Mr. Malfoy instead of his name or your father. Draco gulped and tried to think of a way to clear up the mess. He couldn't best Luciano in a duel and he couldn't beat him a trial of skill and wits. Draco was slowing losing his mind at the impossible task and knew that first time in the morning that he would go visit Snape and ask him on his advice on how to clear this all up. Hitting his tear stained robes with Scourgify and moved to go upstairs. Draco signed as these next days would be the hardest of his life."_

This Time:

Weeks had flown by before Dumbledore even made the announcement about the new Dueling Club. It had on Saturday, 11 of October. Everyone was at Lunch, and Dumbledore was at the Head Table with the Staff. In the middle of Lunch, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat drawing the attention of the entire Great Hall. Dumbledore waited a couple of seconds before he started with "It has come to my attention that we, Hogwarts have not been living up to the standards set by the Founders. They had a Dueling Class that was mandatory but I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do.

I have decided to reopen the Dueling Club and here is the brackets for the Tournaments that happen once a month. The Dueling will be First Years through Third Years. Fifth Year through Seventh Year. Fourth Years will have the option of trying their hand at facing either the more experienced or the less knowing in some cases. That is all." With Dumbledore finishing his speech, the entire Great Hall burst out into chatter about the newest topic: Dueling Club.

But since then, nothing interesting had happened to Luciano, other than Draco trying to kiss his ass to get back into good grace. He hadn't had an alone moment with Meleanie since the night that they kissed and he hadn't run into his younger self. He had bumped into Hermione in the Library who was nice enough, but he could feel the tension, as He was the SON of Sirus Black, Lord Voldemort's right hand man. It was exactly 3 weeks from the date of Announcement of the Dueling Club, and Luciano wasn't surprised to find out that almost every year had at least half of its students there.

It came as a surprise to many that Professor Flitwick was instructor, but also many were just happy that it wasn't Snape. Flitwick asked for a volunteer and Luciano raised his hand, faster than most could blink. Flitwick, was amazed at all and called him up to the platform. Luciano heard George and Fred taking bets, and they had a 12 to 1 odds on Luciano winning, as no thought that this Sixth Year student would be able to beat a Dueling Master.

Flitwick and Luciano both stood at the starting mark, which was 30 feet away from the half way mark. They both bowed to each other, and Dumbledore who was refereeing this match said "Both Duelers are ready, then BEGIN!"

Luciano wasted little time and sent a string of Spells and Curses at Flitwick, who cast _Protego Maxima. _Luciano silently cursed as his 3 _**Petrificus Totalus**___and his 1 _**Orbis **_batted away like nothing. Luciano let a smirk onto his face as Flitwick started to deliver his own string of Curses. All Luciano knew was that Flitwick was a master at using _**Locomotor Mortis **_as in the 10 curses that flew at Luciano, about 4 of them were _**Locomotor Mortis **_and Luciano hastily cast _Protego Maxima. _

The Spells and Curse were sent into the crowd, and Dumbledore flicked his wand in that direction, to protect his students, but did not take his eye of the match. Luciano was beginning to feel the thrill of casting battle magic again and his eyes, shone a Deep Stormy Grayish-Green. Luciano dropped his shield and rolled under a _**Reducto**__**, **_and threw a _**Relashio**_ at Flitwick, who was casting another _**Reducto**_ and didn't have the time to stop the spell from hitting his wand hand, forcing him to drop the wand. Luciano went to summon it, but Flitwick grabbed it with his other hand and said "_**Avis**__**,**____**Aresto Momentum,**____**Anteoculatia, Anapneo." **_

Luciano could barely move as the Birds attacked him and the Aresto Momentum slowed him down and his hair turned into Anthers. Luciano opened his mouth, when suddenly he was forced to take a deep breathe. Luciano's anger grew and grew as the people in the crowd laughed at him and he had one thought "_**Nox**____Maxima_" and all of the spells that Flitwick had casted on Luciano stopped. The birds disappeared, his hair softened and fell back down onto his hair. His movements when back to normal, as did his breathing.

Luciano looked at Flitwick, and that was when someone in the crowd gasped as they noticed the Aura around Luciano. His magic was visible and that only happened when someone was extremely powerful like Dumbledore. Flitwick was able to make a faint Aura that outlined his body in a light forest green color. Luciano closed his eyes as he felt the spells that Flitwick was hitting him with and opened his eyes and the spells frozen in mid-air.

In the Crowd, Harry Potter's eyes shone with power not unlike Luciano, but the only ones to notice were Meleanie, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Luciano and thought "We are going to have a very long talk about things that people need to know." Luciano looked at Flitwick and said "Sorry, but it's time to end this duel NOW!" and with that yell Luciano sent an overpower _**Stupefy**_at Flitwick, who hastily castedProtego Maxima, but the spell went right through it and smashed into Flitwick who wasn't sent flying, but was stunned and frozen, not even falling to the ground. Luciano fell flat on his face and with a sickening crack, broke his nose and sent blood spattering all over the Dueling Platform.

Dumbledore stood up and yelled "This is the end of this meeting, I do hope that you make it back to you Dormitories safe, but for now all of you must leave NOW!" The students scattered as they left the room and Dumbledore began the task of taking Luciano and Flitwick to the Hospital Wing.

The end for now.

Spells used:

_**Stupefy**_** (Stunning Spell)**

**Description:** Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Often; particularly by a number of wizards and witches (including Dolores Umbridge) against Minerva McGonagall in 1996. It's also taught by Harry in his D.A. meetings.

**Etymology:** English _stupefy_, which means 'to put into a stupor', a temporary vegetative state.

**Notes:** The physical manifestation of the spell is a beam of red light emanating from the caster's wand. The spell wears off after a short time, and can be countered by _Rennervate_. Nearly useless on magic-resistant creatures such as dragons, trolls and giants unless more than one _Stupefy_ spell is used at the same time. The force of the spell is additive or perhaps even exponential, and it can cause severe injury if many spells are used on a target that is not normally resistant to its effects. Hagrid, as a half-giant, is impervious to this spell - or at least, a lone one.

_**Relashio**_** (Revulsion Jinx)**

**Pronunciation:** Re-LASH-ee-oh

**Description:** A spell used to make the subject release what ever it is holding or binding.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Harry Potter against Grindylows in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Also used in 1997 and 1998, when Hermione used this spell to free Mrs. Cattermole from the chained chair and to free the Ukrainian Ironbelly on which they were to get out from Gringotts.]]

**Etymology:** Probably from the French verb _relâcher_ ="to release, to set free", or Italian _rilascio_ (pronounced the same way as the spell)= "I release".

_**Reducto**__** (Reductor Curse)**_

Added by Leobrazil

**Pronunciation:** re-DUK-toh

**Description:** Breaks objects. In stronger usages, disintegrates them.

**Seen/Mentioned:** In 1995, Harry used it on one of the hedges of the Triwizard maze and ends up burning a small hole in it; in 1995, Gryffindors in Harry Potter's year referenced Parvati Patil as being able to reduce a table full of Dark Detectors to ashes, and Harry and his friends later used the spell in the Department of Mysteries against the Death Eaters, shattering many Prophecy Orbs in the process; in 1997, a member of the Order of the Phoenix attempted to use this spell to break down a door which Death Eaters had blocked when the Death Eaters had cornered Dumbledore in the Lightning Struck Tower.

**Etymology:** English _reduce_, "to bring down;destroy".

**Notes**: _Reparo_ makes a good counter-curse.

_**Nox**_** Maxima (Wand/Spell-Extinguishing Charm) (Self Created)**

**Pronunciation:** Nocks

**Description:** Turns off the light and cancel most spells

**Seen/Mentioned:** In 1994, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger used this spell to turn off their wand-lights in the Shrieking Shack. Used in 1998 when Harry was in the passage beneath the Whomping Willow which leads to the Shrieking Shack. Lumos's power can be arranged so that a powerful wizard can make the charm illuminate intensely or to the wizards liking by loudness of incantation. For example "LUMOS!" would be powerful and "_lumos_" would be weaker. Also used by Harry Potter in 1998 to turn off the light so he could hide the Marauder's Map from Severus Snape.

**Etymology:** Latin _nox_, meaning "night".

_**Petrificus Totalus**_** (Full Body-Bind Curse)**

Added by Dumbledorefan

**Pronunciation:** pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus

**Description:** Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; the victim will usually fall to the ground.

**Seen/Mentioned:** First used in 1991 by Hermione, who was trying to prevent Neville from stopping her, Ron, and Harry from leaving the common room to hunt for the Philosopher's Stone. Also used in the Hall of Prophecy in the film adaptation of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ to petrify one of the Death Eaters pursuing the group. Also used on Harry by Draco Malfoy in the train in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Used also in Pottermore.

**Etymology:** Latin _petra_, meaning "stone", and _fieri_ (past participle _factus_), meaning "to become"; _totalus_ comes from Latin "totus", meaning "complete".

**Note**: Albus Dumbledore used Petrificus Totalus on Harry during the first Battle of Hogwarts while Draco Malfoy disarmed him.

_**Orbis**_

**Pronunciation:** OR-biss

**Description:** Sucks the target into the ground

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used multiple times in 1993.

**Etymology:** Orbis is Latin for 'circle', which reflects the spell's physical appearance

_**Locomotor Mortis**_** (Leg-Locker Curse)**

Added by Seth Cooper

**Pronunciation:** LOH-koh-moh-tor MOR-tis

**Description:** Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs in any fashion.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Draco Malfoy on Neville Longbottom in 1991. Used by Harry Potter on Draco Malfoy, who deflected it, in 1996. One of the spells on Pottermore.

**Etymology:** English _locomotion_, "movement" + Latin _mortis_, "of death".

**Notes:** It is unclear whether or how this spell is related to the Locomotor spell. It could, however, be that the curse "locks" any part of the body in accordance to where it is pointed, or moves the body into a position of the caster's choosing whilst placing them into an immobile state. It is possible that Draco had pointed his wand at Neville and the curse "locked" his legs together.

**Notes (2):** It can be bought at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley in _LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4_.

_**Relashio**_** (Revulsion Jinx)**

**Pronunciation:** Re-LASH-ee-oh

**Description:** A spell used to make the subject release what ever it is holding or binding.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Harry Potter against Grindylows in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Also used in 1997 and 1998, when Hermione used this spell to free Mrs. Cattermole from the chained chair and to free the Ukrainian Ironbelly on which they were to get out from Gringotts.]]

**Etymology:** Probably from the French verb _relâcher_ ="to release, to set free", or Italian _rilascio_ (pronounced the same way as the spell)= "I release".

_**Avis**_** (Bird-Conjuring Charm)**

**Pronunciation:** AH-viss

**Description:** Conjures a flock of birds from the tip of the wand; when used in conjunction with _Oppugno_, it can be used offensively.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used in 1994 by Mr. Ollivander to test Viktor Krum's wand. Also employed offensively by Hermione Granger against Ron Weasley.

**Etymology:** The Latin word _avis_ means "bird".

_**Aresto Momentum**_

Added by Smonocco

**Pronunciation:** ah-REST-oh mo-MEN-tum

**Description:** Used to decrease the velocity of a moving target; it should be noted that it can be used on multiple targets, as well as on the caster himself.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used by Dumbledore to save one of his students from a fall in 1993; Hermione Granger used it, to little effect, in 1998 to cushion an otherwise deadly fall.

**Etymology:** Likely the combination of the Anglo-French _arester_, meaning "to bring to a stop" and the Latin _momentum_, meaning "the force or strength gained whilst moving"; the literal translation hence is "Bring the force or strength gained whilst moving to a stop".

_**Anteoculatia**_

**Pronunciation:** AN-tea-oh-cuh-LAY-chee-a

**Description:** _Anteoculatia_ is a hex which turns a person's hair into antlers.

**Seen/Mentioned:** This spell was used to make Pansy Parkinson grow antlers in 1996.

_**Anapneo**_

**Pronunciation:** ah-NAP-nee-oh

**Description:** Clears the target's airway, should they find it blocked.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used only by Horace Slughorn, cast upon Marcus Belby when the latter choked on a pheasant in 1996.

**Etymology:** From the Greek verb _anapneo_, meaning "I breathe in"; this and _Episkey_ are the only spells obviously derived from Greek.

_**Scourgify**_** (Scouring Charm)**

**Pronunciation:** SKUR-jih-fiy

**Description:** Used to clean something.

**Seen/Mentioned:** First used by Nymphadora Tonks to clean Hedwig's cage in 1995. Later, Ginny Weasley performed the spell to clean up the Stinksap on the Hogwarts Express, also used by James Potter on Severus Snape after he shouted various curses and obscenities at him.

**Etymology:** Perhaps related to English _scour_, "clean". _-ify_ is a common English suffix meaning "to make ...". Therefore _scourgify_ could mean "to make clean".


	9. Chapter 9

There will be no recap of the last chapter Chosen Duo

It had been two days since the duel between Luciano and Flitwick. The story of how a student took on one of the few dueling master left in England had left spread faster than Dumbledore could take Luciano and Flitwick to the hospital wing. Dumbledore paced in his office as he thought back to the battle between Luciano and Flitwick. Luciano hadn't mentioned being a Mage trained in Time and Dumbledore could fell a hint of icy coldness spreading through the room. Luciano was much more powerful than Dumbledore had ever thought and Dumbledore had thought had seen all of it when Luciano had yelled at him when he was in his office. Luciano had completely destroyed Flitwick in their duel and it showed as the stunner had frozen Flitwick in his spot.

There was questions that would need to be answered as Luciano had never said much about him being a titan in dueling. If this was what Harry could turn into, then maybe using Luciano would be worth much more before he would be need for the combat training of the Order of the Phoenix that he would be starting up at the end of last year according to Luciano. With this Dumbledore began to get a small headache and thought of the way that Luciano had dueled against Flitwick and how it could be used to the Good's advantage.

Dumbledore put his wand to his temple and focused on his memory of the battle, finding it, Dumbledore pulled it out and placed it in his Pensive. Dumbledore looked into the Pensive and watched as the memory of the duel began to run its course and sink toward the bottom of the Pensive. Dumbledore then reached his face down and dipped the front into the Pensive.

The Battle or Duel between Luciano and Flitwick

"_Luciano wasted little time and sent a string of Spells and Curses at Flitwick, who cast Protego Maxima. Luciano silently cursed as his 3 Petrificus Totalus and his 1 Orbis batted away like nothing. Luciano let a smirk onto his face as Flitwick started to deliver his own string of Curses. All Luciano knew was that Flitwick was a master at using Locomotor Mortis as in the 10 curses that flew at Luciano, about 4 of them were Locomotor Mortis and Luciano hastily cast Protego Maxima." _Dumbledore looked at Luciano who face was completely calm. It would seem at that Luciano had faced many talented duelers in the past as Luciano's wand was held at mid chest level, prefect for defense and offense.

"_The Spells and Curse were sent into the crowd, and Dumbledore flicked his wand in that direction, to protect his students, but did not take his eye of the match. Luciano was beginning to feel the thrill of casting battle magic again and his eyes, shone a Deep Stormy Grayish-Green. Luciano dropped his shield and rolled under a Reducto, and threw a Relashio at Flitwick, who was casting another Reducto and didn't have the time to stop the spell from hitting his wand hand, forcing him to drop the wand. Luciano went to summon it, but Flitwick grabbed it with his other hand and said "Avis, Aresto Momentum, Anteoculatia, Anapneo."" _Dumbledore once again began to look as Flitwick dealt with Luciano's spells, but noticed that Luciano was also casting silently. Luciano had left Flitwick unknowing that his wand hand was hit with a feather light charm and was aiming higher and higher.

_"Luciano could barely move as the Birds attacked him and the Aresto Momentum slowed him down and his hair turned into Anthers. Luciano opened his mouth, when suddenly he was forced to take a deep breathe. Luciano's anger grew and grew as the people in the crowd laughed at him and he had one thought "__Nox __**Maxima**__" and all of the spells that Flitwick had casted on Luciano stopped. The birds disappeared, his hair softened and fell back down onto his hair. His movements when back to normal, as did his breathing._

_Luciano looked at Flitwick, and that was when someone in the crowd gasped as they noticed the Aura around Luciano. His magic was visible and that only happened when someone was extremely powerful like Dumbledore. Flitwick was able to make a faint Aura that outlined his body in a light forest green color. Luciano closed his eyes as he felt the spells that Flitwick was hitting him with and opened his eyes and the spells frozen in mid-air."_

Dumbledore looked at Luciano and realized that the ice coldness was his icy blue aura and that he used his magic to make the air around Flitwick like wading through water. Luciano was moving faster and was more powerful as he had fought in his war and had won or sort as him and Voldemort had been casted from that world.

"_In the Crowd, Harry Potter's eyes shone with power not unlike Luciano, but the only ones to notice were Meleanie, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at Luciano and thought "We are going to have a very long talk about things that people need to know." Luciano looked at Flitwick and said "Sorry, but it's time to end this duel NOW!" and with that yell Luciano sent an overpower Stupefy at Flitwick, who hastily casted Protego Maxima, but the spell went right through it and smashed into Flitwick who wasn't sent flying, but was stunned and frozen, not even falling to the ground. Luciano fell flat on his face and with a sickening crack, broke his nose and sent blood spattering all over the Dueling Platform."_ From what Dumbledore could tell from this scene that Luciano was using way more magic than he ever needed. Luciano overpowered his stunner for almost no real reason as he could have just given it speed. What troubled Dumbledore was that Flitwick was still standing and then he realized that Luciano and frozen him in his aura to stop any type of harm from happening to his head of house.

With Luciano

Luciano opened his eyes and saw all black around him. Sitting up, he felt a sharp pain in his face around his nose and remembered the duel. Looking around and feeling for his wand, Luciano began to move around and realized that his wand was gone. There was no light and Luciano performed the little hand magic he knew and casted a quick Lumos and held a small ball of white light and saw that he was inside of some type of basement. Seeing the stairs, Luciano made to move toward it when he noticed that he was chained to the bed. Luciano then heard the door at the top of the stairs open and in walked Lucius Malfoy followed by Narcissa Malfoy and they looked in Luciano's general direction. Lucius pulled out a pair of white lensed glasses and looked Luciano right in the eyes and said "I want my fortune back, and you're going to give it to me."

In the Hospital Wing: 1 hour earlier

Draco was slipping into the Hospital Wing with a vial from his father. His father had given him the most important task of somehow getting Luciano Black to drink the potion that would transfer his mind to a bed on in the basement/ dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. Draco had waited until it was lunch time and that crazy medical lady finally left, but Draco knew he had about twenty minute's tops. Opening the door and walking over to Luciano's bed side, Draco thought his fall and how it was connected to Luciano and pulled the vial from his robed and uncorked it. Standing over Luciano and using the vial to part Luciano's mouth, Draco said "Bottoms Up."

Just as he said that, the door to the hospital wing opened and in came Madam Pomfrey who saw Draco, turned and saw her and quickly poured the contents of the vial down the unconscious form of Luciano's throat. As he finished he vanishes the vial and gets thrown back by some unknown spell, the Pomfrey stuns Draco from behind and Pomfrey begin the task of levitating Draco to take him to the Headmaster's Office.

The End for now.

Spells used:

_Stupefy_ (Stunning Spell)

Description: Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state.

Seen/Mentioned: Often; particularly by a number of wizards and witches (including Dolores Umbridge) against Minerva McGonagall in 1996. It's also taught by Harry in his D.A. meetings.

Etymology: English _stupefy_, which means 'to put into a stupor', a temporary vegetative state.

Notes: The physical manifestation of the spell is a beam of red light emanating from the caster's wand. The spell wears off after a short time, and can be countered by _Rennervate_. Nearly useless on magic-resistant creatures such as dragons, trolls and giants unless more than one _Stupefy_ spell is used at the same time. The force of the spell is additive or perhaps even exponential, and it can cause severe injury if many spells are used on a target that is not normally resistant to its effects. Hagrid, as a half-giant, is impervious to this spell - or at least, a lone one.

_Relashio_ (Revulsion Jinx)

Pronunciation: Re-LASH-ee-oh

Description: A spell used to make the subject release whatever it is holding or binding.

Seen/Mentioned: Used by Harry Potter against Grind lows in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Also used in 1997 and 1998, when Hermione used this spell to free Mrs. Cattermole from the chained chair and to free the Ukrainian Iron belly on which they were to get out from Gringotts.]]

Etymology: Probably from the French verb _relâcher_ ="to release, to set free", or Italian _rilascio_ (pronounced the same way as the spell) = "I release".

_Reducto__ (Redactor Curse)_

Added by Leo Brazil

Pronunciation: re-DUK-toh

Description: Breaks objects. In stronger usages, disintegrates them.

Seen/Mentioned: In 1995, Harry used it on one of the hedges of the Triwizard maze and ends up burning a small hole in it; in 1995, Gryffindors in Harry Potter's year referenced Parvati Patil as being able to reduce a table full of Dark Detectors to ashes, and Harry and his friends later used the spell in the Department of Mysteries against the Death Eaters, shattering many Prophecy Orbs in the process; in 1997, a member of the Order of the Phoenix attempted to use this spell to break down a door which Death Eaters had blocked when the Death Eaters had cornered Dumbledore in the Lightning Struck Tower.

Etymology: English _reduce_, "to bring down; destroy".

Notes: _Reparo_ makes a good counter-curse.

_Nox_ Maxima (Wand/Spell-Extinguishing Charm) (Self-Created)

Pronunciation: Nocks

Description: Turns off the light and cancel most spells

Seen/Mentioned: In 1994, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger used this spell to turn off their wand-lights in the Shrieking Shack. Used in 1998 when Harry was in the passage beneath the Whopping Willow which leads to the Shrieking Shack. Lumos's power can be arranged so that a powerful wizard can make the charm illuminate intensely or to the wizards liking by loudness of incantation. For example "LUMOS!" would be powerful and "_lumos_" would be weaker. Also used by Harry Potter in 1998 to turn off the light so he could hide the Marauder's Map from Severus Snape.

Etymology: Latin _nox_, meaning "night".

_Petrificus Totalus_ (Full Body-Bind Curse)

Added by Dumbledore fan

Pronunciation: pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus

Description: Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; the victim will usually fall to the ground.

Seen/Mentioned: First used in 1991 by Hermione, who was trying to prevent Neville from stopping her, Ron, and Harry from leaving the common room to hunt for the Philosopher's Stone. Also used in the Hall of Prophecy in the film adaptation of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ to petrify one of the Death Eaters pursuing the group. Also used on Harry by Draco Malfoy in the train in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. Used also in Potter more.

Etymology: Latin _petra_, meaning "stone", and _fieri_ (past participle _factus_), meaning "to become"; _totalus_ comes from Latin "totus", meaning "complete".

Note: Albus Dumbledore used Petrificus Totalus on Harry during the first Battle of Hogwarts while Draco Malfoy disarmed him.

_Orbis_

Pronunciation: OR-biss

Description: Sucks the target into the ground

Seen/Mentioned: Used multiple times in 1993.

Etymology: Orbis is Latin for 'circle', which reflects the spell's physical appearance

_Locomotor Mortis_ (Leg-Locker Curse)

Added by Seth Cooper

Pronunciation: LOH-koh-moh-tor MOR-tis

Description: Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs in any fashion.

Seen/Mentioned: Used by Draco Malfoy on Neville Longbottom in 1991. Used by Harry Potter on Draco Malfoy, who deflected it, in 1996. One of the spells on Potter more.

Etymology: English _locomotion_, "movement" + Latin _mortis_, "of death".

Notes: It is unclear whether or how this spell is related to the Locomotor spell. It could, however, be that the curse "locks" any part of the body in accordance to where it is pointed, or moves the body into a position of the caster's choosing whilst placing them into an immobile state. It is possible that Draco had pointed his wand at Neville and the curse "locked" his legs together.

Notes (2): It can be bought at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley in _LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4_.

_Relashio_ (Revulsion Jinx)

Pronunciation: Re-LASH-ee-oh

Description: A spell used to make the subject release whatever it is holding or binding.

Seen/Mentioned: Used by Harry Potter against Grindylows in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Also used in 1997 and 1998, when Hermione used this spell to free Mrs. Cattermole from the chained chair and to free the Ukrainian Iron belly on which they were to get out from Gringotts.]]

Etymology: Probably from the French verb _relâcher_ ="to release, to set free", or Italian _rilascio_ (pronounced the same way as the spell) = "I release".

_Avis_ (Bird-Conjuring Charm)

Pronunciation: AH-viss

Description: Conjures a flock of birds from the tip of the wand; when used in conjunction with _Oppugno_, it can be used offensively.

Seen/Mentioned: Used in 1994 by Mr. Ollivander to test Viktor Krum's wand. Also employed offensively by Hermione Granger against Ron Weasley.

Etymology: The Latin word _avis_ means "bird".

_Aresto Momentum_

Added by Smonocco

Pronunciation: ah-REST-oh mo-MEN-tum

Description: Used to decrease the velocity of a moving target; it should be noted that it can be used on multiple targets, as well as on the caster himself.

Seen/Mentioned: Used by Dumbledore to save one of his students from a fall in 1993; Hermione Granger used it, to little effect, in 1998 to cushion an otherwise deadly fall.

Etymology: Likely the combination of the Anglo-French _arester_, meaning "to bring to a stop" and the Latin _momentum_, meaning "the force or strength gained whilst moving"; the literal translation hence is "Bring the force or strength gained whilst moving to a stop".

_Anteoculatia_

Pronunciation: AN-tea-oh-cuh-LAY-chee-a

Description: _Anteoculatia_ is a hex which turns a person's hair into antlers.

Seen/Mentioned: This spell was used to make Pansy Parkinson grow antlers in 1996.

_Anapneo_

Pronunciation: ah-NAP-nee-oh

Description: Clears the target's airway, should they find it blocked.

Seen/Mentioned: Used only by Horace Slughorn, cast upon Marcus Belby when the latter choked on a pheasant in 1996.

Etymology: From the Greek verb _anapneo_, meaning "I breathe in"; this and _Episkey_ are the only spells obviously derived from Greek.

**Feather-light charm**

**Description:** Makes something lightweight.

**Seen/Mentioned:** Harry Potter contemplated using this in 1993 to lighten his trunk so that he could carry it by broom to Gringotts, though he decided against it.

**Notes:** This charm may have been cast by Hermione Granger on her beaded bag to make it easier to carry, considering the heavy objects within.

_**Evanesco**_** (Vanishing Spell)**

**Pronunciation:** ev-an-ES-koh

**Description:** Vanishes the target; the best description of what happens to it is that it goes "into non-being, which is to say, everything".

**Seen/Mentioned:** Used multiple times in 1995.

**Etymology:** From "evanescene", meaning "something that is fleeting or disappears.

_**Everte Statum**_

Added by Smonocco

**Pronunciation:** ee-VER-tay STAH-tum

**Description:** Throws the victim backward, similarly to if they'd been thrown.

**Seen/Mentioned:**Draco Malfoy used this spell on Harry Potter in 1992.

**Etymology:** The Latin words _everte_, which means "to throw out" and _statua_, from the same language, meaning "image".


End file.
